The story with no name
by Louiebugooey
Summary: Pointless but hopefully funny. Please read and all that. Slashes may happen but they probably wont so please, hold your breath. OH YEAH! There is some very very mild sex and swearing so don't worry about that unles you are under the age of four.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Advertising man voice) Not only is this story pointless but it also has no point! But wait! There's more! It may or may not be a one-shot! And all for only a million billion trillion squillion google googleplex dollars! Enjoy!**

Harry: COOKIES!

All: Fuck yeah!

Ron: CHOCOLATE!

All: Fuck yeah!

Hermione: BOOKS!

All: Um… Fuck… Yeah?

Hermione: Why don't you like books? I like books! You, yes you! Like books now!

Harry: What the fuck Hermi-wormi?

Ron: Yeah what he said.

Hermione: I LIKE BOOKS GOD DAMN IT!

Ron: OOOOOOkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy… backs away

Harry: whispers to Ron on the count of three, run.

Ron: THREE!

Hermione: runs

Ron: runs

Harry: HaHa! Hermione and Ron have the runs!

Ron: Toilet

Hermione: Moaning mertyl (sp?) can now pay for the many years of maoning by getting a mouth full of diarrhea!

All: spew

Hermione laughs like a maniac

Draco: sings I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuuuuuuurts.

Hermione: Runs to loo

Harry: Where the hell did you come from?

Draco: Well. What happened was the story wasn't random enough for Louie so she added me and my over used song thingy in to try and create humour.

Harry: Blankly You killed it.

Draco: Fuck you!

Harry: I would rather fuck you!

Draco: Seductively Astronomy tower. Be there or be circular.

Harry: OK!

Ginny: Draco!

Draco: Ginny!

Ginny: DRACO!

Draco: GINNY!

Harry: HARRY!

All: Um…

Harry: cries

Hermione: returns

Ron: returns

All: Hi!

Hermione: runs

Ron: Runs

Draco: I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!

Ginny: I thought you loved me!

Harry: I thought you loved ME!

Dumbledore: NAKY TIME!

Strange music: Plays

Snape: I am the potions master! I don't WANT to be the potions master! I want to be DADA professor thingy! cries

Louie: I told you that one day I would have a cameo!

All: Hello lovely perfect fantastically amazing author!

Louie: Hello easily manipulated minion like characters!

Hermione: I love you Louie!

Louie: suspicious in what way?

Hermione: Not THAT way!

Louie: Satisfied OK!

Louie: Suddenly suspicious Why?

Hermione: Because you are intelligent!

Louie: Since you complimented me you shall now have exclamation marks on your name!

Hermione: YAY!

Music: plays

Streamers: fall

All: What about us?

Louie: You suck.

All: Cries

**A/N: Well. What did you think! I just came up with this because I am entirely bored. Have fun reading and all because if you don't you will die.**

**Oh yes. YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW BECAUSE OTHERWISE I MIGHT HAVE TO GET MEDIEVILE ON YOUR HINNEY!**

**Thank you!**

**Louie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apparently it's not going to be a one-shot.**

Narcissa: DRACO!

Draco: Mumsie!

All: spew

Narcissa: EW!

Hermione: Draco! Let's go out!

Draco: Nah! I'm over you and into Blaise!

Blaise: Over here sexy.

Ginny: Ok!

Blaise: Not you! Narcissa.

Narcissa: YUCK!

Blaise: cries

Voldrmort: I am Lord Voldemort! I want to eat you!

Harry: What the fuck?

MediWizard: It's ok. Voldemort just has some issues he needs to sort through.

All: OOOOH.

MediWizard: Yeah.

Hermione: I love my exclamation marks!

Louie: I'm glad you do.

Hermione: Thank you!

Louie: Chicken!

All: Scared

Louie: laughs like a maniac

All but HERMIONE: back away

Hermione: gets wand

Louie: gets a little frightened

Hermione: looks evil

Louie: RUN!

All: Return

All: run!

Hermione: cries

All: return

Hermione: smiles

Louie: Gets annoyed at the lack of dialog

All: point out that Louie is writing it

Louie: Humphs

**A/N: There you go. No reviews and one sad little yet somehow not so little girl.**

**Please Review. Cries P-p-p-p-pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa-s-ssse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did have another chapter but it got lost… if I find it I shall add it!**

Luscious: Why haven't I been in here yet?

Louie: Honestly? Because I am hopeless and can't remember how to spell your name properly.

Luscious: Oh. OK then!

Louie: Good riddance.

Hermione: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Louie: EEXXCCLLIIMMAATTIIOONN MMAAKRRKKS!

Harry: MAGIC!

Ron: HHHAAARRRYYY!

All: Um…

Ron: I love you!

Hermione: Over here sexy!

Ron: Not you! Louie!

Louie: AGH!

Draco: I love you Louie!

Louie: Sigh of relief

Ron: Cries

Louie: Comforts

Ron: Pashes

Louie: Spews

Ron: spews out the spew that got spewed into his mouth.

Louie: Gets pissed at the lack of dialog again

All: PARTY!

Streamers: Stream

Balloons: Balloon

Music: musics

Food: Foods

All: DANCE!

Louie: dances

All: Follow her lead

All: Fall on floor

All: Die

Louie: Reincarnates herself and all other characters

All: Go on strike

Louie: Where did that come from?

Hermione: We are on strike because we want to end this chapter.

Louie: Oh…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The much anticipated next chapter!**

Hermione: These exclamation marks are getting annoying.

Louie: Tell me about it! I am the one who has to WRITE the things!

Harry: You brought it upon yourself.

Louie: You did NOT just quote some one!

Ron: Nah. He is a dick. Voldemort probably put him under the imperious curse.

Voldermort: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!

Ron: Because I read the script.

Louie: This is the script.

All: Ron actually figured something out and was RIGHT!

Louie: Apparently…

Everyone including Ron: Back away.

All: Ron. You are supposed to stay still.

Ron: Oh. Sorry… Flushes

Draco: He is going through menopause already!

Lucious: Ha ha ha NO! You idiot! He is blushing at his stupidity.

Draco: Daddy…?

Lucious: Yes. Now fuck off before I possess you!

Draco: Scamper

Louie: I am getting bored of writing. This might be a short chapter.

Readers: Oh hell no! (You all like quotes now.)

Louie: My hand hurts…

MediWizard: Let me help…

Louie: NO! Runs away.

All: OOOOOkkkaaaayy then….

MediWizard: takes off mask to reveal true identity.

All: OH NO! It is evil old creepy math teacher! RUN! scream and panic

Dumbledore: SILENCE!

Hermione: HEY! He gets more exclamation marks then me! cries

**A/N: What ya think? Was it really bad? It was. Phew. For a second I thought I had written something useful or, at the very least, mildly entertaining. That is scarey…**


End file.
